In recent years, mobile equipment, such as smartphones and tablet PCs, in which a projection capacitance type touch panel is used, rapidly come into widespread use. In the projection capacitance type touch panel, it is common that a pattern of ITO (indium tin oxide) film is formed in a screen area and a metal wire portion made of molybdenum is formed at the periphery of the screen area. In order to blind the metal wire portion, a black or white light-shielding pattern is often formed on an inner surface of a cover glass of the projection capacitance type touch panel.
A system of a touch panel is broadly divided into an out-cell type in which a touch panel layer is formed between a cover glass and a liquid crystal panel, an on-cell type in which a touch panel layer is formed on a liquid crystal panel, an in-cell type in which a touch panel layer is formed within a liquid crystal panel, and an OGS (one glass solution) type in which a touch panel layer is directly formed on a cover glass, and development of a touch panel of OGS type is increasing since it can be low-profile and its weight can be reduced than conventional out-cell type.
As a terminal equipped with a touch panel is diversified into various kinds, a light-shielding pattern with higher-definition than ever is demanded. A lithography method in which processing with higher resolution is capable is dominating a touch panel production process in place of a conventional printing method.
It is also demanded that a light-shielding pattern is formed in a touch panel of an OGS type by the lithography method (Patent Document 1). For example, a black light-shielding pattern using a photosensitive black light-shielding material (Patent Document 2) is put to practical use.